Just Another Day in ThunderClan
by Icestar-Warrior44
Summary: It's pretty much boring, ordinary life in ThunderClan for Blazepaw, Mistypaw, Icepaw, and Ashpaw. But when an old enemy arises, it's up to them to hone their warrior spirit and stand to fight.
1. Kits and Apprentices

**Hi, this is my first Fanfiction story, so I'm Icestar, and I hope you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Warriors as much as I like chocolate. (I hate chocolate..)**

Blazekit yawned and blinked open his eyes. _Wow, there's so much to see today! _ Blinking sunlight out of his bright amber eyes, he turned to look at his best friends, Icekit, Mistykit, and Ashkit. Icekit was stretching, only having just got out of her mother's nest.

"Oh, hi, Blazekit!" Icekit was grooming herself with steady strokes. The bright white she-cat then shook herself. "Well, what are you waiting for, mouse-brain! Let's go outside!"

Blazekit turned to see his mother, Dewfeather, say, "Go ahead. It's about time!" Her blue eyes twinkled. Blazekit bounded out of the ThunderClan nursery. "Let's go!" Icekit mewed irritably.

Blazekit had to stifle a mew of amusement. Everyone in ThunderClan knew that Icekit was hot-headed, feisty, and had a tongue as sharp as thistles. "Coming!"

Icekit bounded over to a small cave behind the nursery. "This is my thinking den. I like to use it for when I want to be alone." Blazekit was confused. "Why would you want to be alone? You have a great mother, and your father is deputy, and everyone likes you!" Icekit sighed. "You think it's that easy? Everyone keeps on treating me like I'm a gift from StarClan."

Blazekit awkwardly rested his tail on the beautiful snowy she-cat's shoulder. "At least your father isn't dead." He could barely remember Hawkstar. His father had gotten his throat ripped out brutally during an attack from a band of rogues.

Icekit sighed. "I know. But cats can be so demanding sometimes. I'm going to go hunt the squirrels by the camp entrance." Without another word she stalked off.

Blazekit silently followed. He revealed himself soon and Icekit whirled around. "You forgot, feather-brain! Our apprentice ceremonies are today!"

Icekit's expression immediately brightened. "We have to go get ready! Wake up Mistykit and Ashkit. I'll go set up my thinking den so we can talk about who our mentors are going to be!"

Blazekit streaked toward the nursery and halted. He crept silently to Mistykit and Ashkit's nests, then prodded them with his claw. "Get up! Our apprentice ceremonies are today! Mistykit and Ashkit squealed. They all pelted over to Icekit's den.

Icekit was there, preparing nests to sit on. The kits all settled onto the comfy moss. Icekit started the conversation. "I think Dawnstar herself might mentor me. Have you noticed she's always watching me while we're playing, and helped me kick Ashkit's tail?" "Did not!" Ashkit scoffed. Blazekit nodded. There was a high chance of Icekit getting Dawnstar for a mentor. Ashkit started next. "I think I'll get Ravenclaw." Mistykit butted in. "No way! You're probably getting Amberfire! Me, on the other paw, will be getting Echoleaf." Blazekit started next. "I'm probably getting Splashstripe. My brother knows so much, I'm surprised other warriors can keep up with him!"

"Good guesses, although you'll never guess who Dawnstar has picked for you." Dawnstar's mate, Splashstripe stood at the entrance. "It's time for your ceremonies!" The four kits squealed and hurtled toward the Highledge. Behind them was Splashstripe, muttering, "Kits!"

Dawnstar stood high and mighty up on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she commanded in a summoning yowl. They all clustered in a group, excitement as plain as daylight on their faces.

Dawnstar continued with the ceremony, a warm smile on her face. "Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Ivyclaw." Icepaw shot a triumphant glance at her friends. Ivyclaw was a legend. All her apprentices were often some of the best warriors in the Clan. She had trained Dawnstar herself! "I hope Ivyclaw will pass on all she knows on to you." Dawnstar continued with the ancient ritual. "Ivyclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You recieved excellent training from Hawkstar, and you have shown yourself to be selfless and committed, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw.

Blazekit was called up next. He trembled in excitement as he heard his mentor was to be... Dawnstar herself! Icepaw shot Blazekit, no, Blaze_paw_ an envious glance. Mistypaw received Splashstripe for a mentor, and Ashkit got the deputy, Darkfire. Blazepaw padded toward Dawnstar. "Dawnstar, what are we going to do today?" Dawnstar replied, "We're going to go see the territories!" Blazepaw couldn't help himself. He bounced up and down. _I must be the luckiest apprentice ever, to have the Clan leader for _my _mentor!_ It got even better. "We're also going with your friends! Icekit, Mistykit and Ashkit's mentors have agreed to come with us!"_  
_

Blazepaw, Ashpaw, Mistypaw, and Icepaw chattered excitedly. "Isn't this fun? I hope our mentors _always_ let us train together!" Mistypaw squealed. Blazepaw's tail-tip twitched. The slender blue-gray apprentice was always very excited. It was hard to be upset when Mistypaw was around!

Once they were out of the camp, they were shown to ShadowClan border. Dawnstar was about to explain ShadowClan's tricks when Icepaw mewed, "Ew! What's that smell? It's like a bunch of cats living in a heap of fox dung!" Dawnstar and Ivyclaw purred in amusement. "You know, I had the same reaction when I went out of camp for the first time." Dawnstar mewed. Ivyclaw nodded. "She was so much like you, Icepaw. And you two have an equally sharp tongue!" "It's true. My denmates always joked my name should be Thistletongue!" Dawnstar replied. "Anyway, this is ShadowClan territory. They have strength in the night, when they can use the darkness to their advantage. Their leader is Flamestar, the deputy is Crowclaws, and the medicine cat is Moonflight.

"Right you are, Dawnstar!" A jet-black she-cat emerged from the undergrowth and strutted up to them. "I need to ask Mapleflower for a few leaves of tansy, since I'm running rather low. And I must tell you, young she-cat, ShadowClan has grown quite used to our smell. But of course, ThunderClan's scent doesn't rather appeal to us very well. Icepaw's eyes narrowed. "I have a name, you know. It's Icepaw, not 'young she-cat'." "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The kind medicine cat purred. "Dawnstar and I were good friends around your age. She didn't _nearly_ have a tongue as sharp as yours, Icepaw."

"Well, Moonflight, let my mate, Splashstripe, escort you to our medicine cat's den." Splashstripe dipped his head to Dawnstar and led Moonflight to the camp, with Mistypaw asking the medicine cat questions about how life is in ShadowClan all the way.

Darkfire led them straight to the WindClan border and rumbled, "This is WindClan. Their leader is Breezestar, and the deputy is Harebreeze. Their medicine cat is Echohill."

After a full tour of the territory, the young cats felt exhausted. The medicine cat apprentice, Bluepelt, had comfortable nests scraped together in the apprentice's den. They settled into their nests, and since it was cold, Mistypaw moved her nest over to his, and Icepaw scooted closer to him and Ashpaw did as well. "Good night, everyone." Blazepaw mewed quietly. He drifted off to sleep without another word.

** Was that pretty good for a first story? Please review, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Whoever posts the first review will get a picture of Blazepaw! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story. -Icestar of AwesomeClan**


	2. Fights, Mock Battles, and Unseen Bites

**Icestar felt tempted to write another chapter of this story. She typed at her computer for five million hours to produce this. She quickly typed a disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, then Lionblaze and Heathertail would have stayed together, Stormfur would have died tragically in battle, and Hollyleaf would have stayed alive.**

_"Blazepaw! Blazepaw!" _Blazepaw was stalking a mouse in the lush green forests of ThunderClan. He chased it to the Sky Oak, only to have it hear someone calling him. The cat's voice sounded quite familiar. Suddenly, a thrush had picked up a stick and prodded him with it. _"Blazepaw, wake up, you great snoring lump!"_

"Wha?" Blazepaw blinked blearily only to be looking into the bright blue eyes of Mistypaw. He looked around quite sheepishly, to only find three empty nests. "Come _on,_ Blazepaw, we're going training together today!" Blazepaw looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, you stupid furball! Splashstripe had to jump on my nest to get me awake." Mistypaw purred with amusement. He purred with laughter, and the two young apprentices followed their mentors, still purring at the thought of Splashstripe jumping on Mistypaw's nest. Dawnstar stopped at the abandoned Twoleg nest. "Today, Splashstripe will show you to hunt. I have to organize patrols since Darkfire is training Ashpaw."

Splashstripe meowed, "Okay, since we're learning to hunt, I want to see your best hunting crouches. Make sure to have your tail straight and flat, to balance your weight, stay coiled up like a snake, and take small pawsteps toward your target, which is those sticks." He gestured with his tail over to a couple of sticks driven into the ground. Blazepaw thought, _This is going to be as easy as taking toys away from a kittypet!_

Blazepaw had mastered the hunting crouch before he left the nursery. He crouched low to the ground, eyes intent on his so-called "prey". He was careful to keep his tail perfectly straight, stay coiled in a small furball, and to have his weight spread to all his four paws. Stealthily and silently, he crept up until he was a claw-length away from the stick, then he pounced, holding two halves of the stick in his mouth.

Mistypaw watched him, then tried to mimic his movements. The only difference was that she used her powerful hind legs to push her into the air and she did some sort of leap onto the stick. _This is a good strategy,_ Blazepaw mused. Mice couldn't look up or feel pawsteps in the air. Mistypaw would have caught it before the mouse could feel her. Splashstripe mewed, "Wow! Good leap! You would have caught it if it were a mouse." "You voiced my thoughts exactly!" Blazepaw meowed. "Nice leap, Mistypaw!" Mistypaw bounced excitedly. "Thanks, Blazepaw! Splashstripe, can we try it on some real prey now?" "Of course! Maybe if you catch enough prey you can go to the Gathering tomorrow night."

That was all Mistypaw and Blazepaw needed to hear. Without another word, they dashed into the undergrowth in pursuit of prey. Blazepaw saw a thrush, and with a nod to Mistypaw they both sprang up, and Mistypaw grabbed the thrush's wing while Blazepaw slashed the bird's neck. Blazepaw landed gracefully, and Mistypaw clutched the thrush like it was the last prey in ThunderClan. "Nice catch!" Mistypaw mewed. "It wasn't mine. It was teamwork. We did it together!" Blazepaw replied with a purr.

When the young cats returned to camp, they carried loads of prey. Mistypaw and Blazepaw had worked together in teams most of the time to catch prey. Mistypaw carried three pieces while Blazepaw carried the other three. "Well, you two _definitely_ are going to the the Gathering!" Dawnstar mewed in astonishment. Her jaw had dropped when she had seen all the prey you could eat on the fresh-kill pile. "Looks like the Clan is eating well tonight!"

Icepaw and Ashpaw hurtled in, yowling, "We're going to the Gathering!" while barely avoiding the fresh-kill pile. "Nice one, Icepaw. We brought all that prey back just so you could cover it with dust." Mistypaw mewed crossly. "There's a RiverClan cat in camp!" Icepaw screeched. "ATTAAACK!" Everyone looked around wildly, claws unsheathed and fur bushed out. Icepaw didn't seem to notice and bowled Mistypaw over. Mistypaw pretended to retreat, and then Icepaw looked on triumphantly. The Clan watched intently, clearly suggesting that everyone wanted to watch Darkfire's daughters to see if they were nearly as good as him.

Mistypaw watched as Icepaw stepped away, then launched herself into the air, lashing out wildly with her hind paws, only to land on Icepaw's tail. Mistypaw stepped back, then ducked underneath Icepaw, then kicking her over, which shoved her back. She reared up on her hind paws, showing her teeth. Dawnstar padded up to Mistypaw.

"Can we make that an official ThunderClan tactic?" Mistypaw's eyes widened. "Sure!" she squeaked in awe. "We can call it the Mistypaw Leap!" Dawnstar replied, her blue-purple eyes twinkling. Suddenly, Ashpaw yawned loudly. Very loudly. "Maybe we should head off to our nests. It's getting late." Dawnstar announced, taking the hint. "Tomorrow we're doing battle practice."

Mistypaw's tail twitched, and she headed off to the hidden den. Blazepaw didn't dare follow her. He had just seen what Mistypaw would do if he got in her way. He decided to follow Icepaw, who was looking dejected.

"What's up?" he asked. "Silverpelt," she mewed tiredly. _I don't think I've ever seen her this miserable!_ He rested his tail on Icepaw's shoulder. "Seriously, what's wrong? We've been best friends since we were kits and I have a right to know!" "Well, if you had a littermate who embarrased you in front of the entire clan, you would know! The lot of them are probably purring about it right now!" Icepaw hissed. "Well, I think Mistypaw is going to be a great tactician! She's actually a great thinker." Blazepaw retorted. There was a rustling in the bushes and Ashpaw emerged. "Yeah, I heard Dawnstar, Splashstripe, and Darkfire talking about it. They're thinking of making her the official Clan Tactician." "UGH!" Icepaw yowled angrily. She stalked off, tail drooping.

**(A/N Yes, Mistypaw is Icepaw's littermate.)**

"Great timing, Ashpaw." Blazepaw meowed crossly. His tail whipped across Ashpaw's face **(A/N Kinda like slapping someone.) **and then he crumpled into his next, exhausted. "_My friends have getting along **great** ever since we became apprentices." _Blazepaw thought sarcastically. About after one prey catch later (warrior equilavent of five minutes) he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**So, how was that for a second chappie? REVIEWWW! Whoever does gets a virtual sad face Icepaw plushie! And no, Icepaw is not some form of me. I'm doing another story on that. -Icestar of AwesomeClan **


End file.
